


Cookies he didn't bake

by transnymphtaire



Series: Prompts and requests [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/transnymphtaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Thanks but, er, I didn't make those cookies, they're, erm, they're from my grandma, also that's why they taste good, haha, I mean, if I had made them they would have been probably burned or something, er, alright, nevermind, gotta go now, bye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies he didn't bake

"Thanks but, er, I didn’t make those cookies, they’re, erm, they’re from my grandma, also that’s why they taste good, haha, I mean, if I had made them they would have been probably burned or something, er, alright, nevermind, gotta go now, bye." Grantaire said, a lot quicker than he had first intended. He still couldn’t grip what had made him give Enjolras the cookies in the first place, and the unexpected compliment completely threw him off. He started to awkwardly back out from the Musain, although he had showed up early to give Enjolras the cookies before the rest of the Amis arrived.

"So… I’ll be sure to tell her that you liked them.. and… uhm… as I said, I gotta go now. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow? Or not, I mean, we haven’t decided to meet. There’s no meeting. Right?" He was about to continue his unintelligent rambling, when he noticed Enjolras’s frown.

"You’re not staying for the meeting?" his Apollo asked, making him stop just a few steps away from the door.

"Why would I? You never seem to wish so otherwise. Are cookies really enough for you to think of me as anything besides a drunken cynic?" Grantaire answered, smiling coldly to hide how he really felt. Waiting for Enjolras to answer made him both anxious and hopeful. Why had he said that? Why had he said it like that? He worried his lower lip between his teeth as he waited for an answer.

"Of course the cookies are appreciated…" Enjolras started awkwardly "…but I thought highly of your, erm, opinion, even before you gave me them. Your attendance often makes the meetings less dull, though you’re in the company of a bottle or two far too often." he finished. Grantaire had to blink a few times, both to let that sink in and to confirm that he didn’t imagine the pink on the blond’s cheekbones. Why would Apollo be blushing? As he tried to put two and two together, a smile spread on his face.

"Apollo, are you saying that you _like_ me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is fairly short, but if you send me a prompt on tumblr - dumbbarricadeboyfriends.tumblr.com - I'll try my best to write something longer.


End file.
